world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty Feral (Reality-34)
Feral is a superhuman member of The Elitists, he attempted to recruit Thunder Fist when The Elitists decided to go ahead with their plan for genocide. History Childhood Before he was born, his parents were living in the backwoods of Australia, where they were attacked and bitten by a mystic Thylacine. When he was born, he was obviously unaware of his abilities, so he grew up in the backwoods along with his family. However, when he was aware that he was not normal, he was shunned by the fellow humans. Elitists Attack After the The Pantheon was defeated, he followed Thunder Fist home, all the while talking to Atomix about recruiting him to their cause. The following day, he went and visited him at his house, and after explaining what The Elitists stood for, and that his leader personally wanted him to join and that he himself was once a normal human, and that he had been shunned when he discovered his abilities. However, he was still denied, to which Feral got angry, and barred his fangs, only to regain his composure moments later, and offered him a card, before running off into the woods. He then went to a mountaintop, where he bowed at Atomix's feet and apologized about failing. When Thunder Fist, Photon Rider, and Chaos arrived at the Colorado branch he met them outside, asking who they are. When Thunder Fist gave him the phony names of Light Driver and Entropy, he smelled them, to which Photon Rider exclaimed and yelled at him. He then told them that they were going to meet the boss, and he led them to the top floor of the building. Later the same day, when Thunder Fist, Chaos, Photon Rider, and newcomer Derrick Terrace arrived at the junkyard that Atomix was giving them an inspirational speech at, he instantly attacked Thunder Fist, claiming that his healing factor would prevent him from being harmed, to which Thunder Fist responded "I'm very strong." The two fought, until they both noticed that Hoodlum was on fire and Thunder Fist threw Feral at him. After which, he ran away, seeing that they were obviously going to lose. Appearance Personality Due to his animalistic abilities, he also has the temper of an animal, and he is very prone to acts of anger, even when he isn't provoked. Most would describe simply as being crazy. He is also incredibly devoted to Atomix's vision of the future, viewing Atomix himself as some kind of god. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Feral's abilities are mystic in nature, due to his parents being bitten by a mystic Thylacine. He has the instincts of the instinct animal known as the Thylacine, he also has incredibly enhanced senses, strength, and speed. His healing factor allows him to regrow limbs in a manner of minutes. He also has claws, which are razor sharp and he is capable of scoring metal with them. His canines, which are roughly ten times the normal size, are also incredibly hard, and he can bite through wood and timber with ease. Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia He always carries a Communication Device, so he can have constant communication access to Atomix. Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Elitists Members Category:Fugitives Category:Criminals Category:Magic Users Category:Humans